


CAPSLOCK

by thatmegaperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmegaperson/pseuds/thatmegaperson





	CAPSLOCK

It’s morning at about 5 o’ clock. Of course it is. In about an hour you will “be up” meaning you will spend ten more minutes in warmth of your bedding even though it’s mid-May in Virginia, meaning under any normal circumstances you would be dying of heat stroke. For now, though, it is 5:14, meaning by the time you fall asleep, you’re alarm will ring, and you will eventually emerge from your ruined slumber. There are a few options about how to spend this window of time. You can either venture outside for a morning stroll and look like a drunken college drop-out navigating the suburban streets to an unfortunate pair of parents’ house or a place to piss, attempt to program on your shitty, malware infested, five-year-old PC (but fail because you are a horrid programmer), write some almost erotic fan-fiction on the same PC, read a book, or make a close friend experience your irritation. Your parents are undoubtedly still sleeping so any lights or movement could stir them and they would yell at you and ask you just where the hell are you going/what the hell are you doing on the computer/what the hell are you reading. If you were caught writing smut or reading a trashy, paperback estrogen-fest aimed at menopausal women, you wouldn’t be quite sure how to respond. So, bother a friend it is.

You look at your contacts, the round table of twelve acquaintances (most of whom are assholes whose numbers you never bothered to delete) and the four kids you used to have lunch with in middle school. The question of whose morning you’ll ruin remains. How about Sollux? Knowing him, he’s probably going to have a bad day anyway so why not. You decide to send possibly the most aggravating text you can send at 5:16 am on a Tuesday morning.

“YOU AWAKE,” in all caps, too, for even more an even more provoking effect. The response was swift and sincere.

“FUCK YOU, IT’S LIKE 5 AM. UNLESS SOMEONE HAS DIED, IS PREGNANT, OR HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, VANTAS, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS THE MOMENT YOUR STUBBY LEGS WADDLE TO FIRST PERIOD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

“WHY THANK YOU, ‘DEAREST FRIEND’, I’M GLAD TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL AS *KIND* AND *SUPPORTING* AS ALWAYS. IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW I CAN HAVE A FRIENDLY CONVERSATION WHENEVER I AM IN NEED OF COMPANY. ALSO CAPSLOCK IS MY THING,” you reply stretching the conversation further. “Karkat, I fucking hate you.” Ah Sollux. You two have been as good as friends as two generally bitchy and bothersome people can for a long time. You banter for about five minutes until he starts threatening to blow up your laptop and politely requests you to fuck off. You spend the rest of the early morning staring at the ceiling. Occasionally Sollux slips into your mind but you tune him out. You wake up five minutes early. Thus, another uneventful day in the life of Karkat Vantas is born.


End file.
